Organizations
Eventually this will be a page where we'll have a complete list of villain hero and government organizations, with proper links to their pages containing more detailed faction info, for the moment this is a placeholder. Government Organizations League of Nations- 'International Anti-War agency [[The Brotherhood|'The Brotherhood]]-A cabal of corrupt and violent policemen operating out of Metropolis, lead by Police Chief Detective Eric Magnus the group works with the full blessing of Metropolis' mayor. Task Force X Divisions = Task Force X is a series of deniable Government organizations under the same banner. All are sister organizations though often come into direct or indirect conflict with one another. = Office Of National Emergency (O*N*E)-''' An agency dedicated to counter operations against the criminal and formerly government organization known as S.C.Y.T.H.E. 'Sentinel Squad ONE- '''Elite task-force responsible for the investigation of mutant crimes, and detainment of mutant criminals. Actually a Subdivision of ONE, which is in itself a division of the larger Task Force X 'Checkmate- 'A secret government organization, part of a vast conspiracy to hide the existence of extraterrestrial life from the general public. [[HYDRA|'HYDRA]]- A German political party founded by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker in 1928 to help rebuild Germany. They're seen as a humanitarian organization with very small branches across the former Central Powers nations, and even a US branch of their party. 'Criminal Organizations' [[The Zucco Crime Family|'The Zucco Crime Family']]- Run by Anthony "Boss" Zucco, this international crime organization runs all the criminal activity throughout the Eastern Seaboard. While other smaller gangs do exist, and even a few larger ones outside of the Eastern Seaboard, Zucco remains the King of Crime. Xavier School for Exceptionally Wayward Youth-'A school for juvenile delinquents run by psychiatrist Charles Xavier. The school has been the subject of many police investigations into claims that its head is actually using the school to train his students in criminal talents, and hone their psychopathy. 'S.C.Y.T.H.E.- 'A once prominent special forces branch of the Russian government working directly under the Tsar this organization was disbanded at the end of the war. However despite being officially disbanded the organization continues to operate to this day with the goal of overthrowing governments and creating a global dictatorship. 'Government Sanctioned Mystery-Men Groups [[Justice Society|'Justice Society']]'- '''The first government sanctioned hero group, currently they operate with diplomatic immunity as the muscle of the League of Nations. '''Independent Mystery-Men Groups' News Agencies 'WGY Television- '''The first, and currently only television station, run out of the General Electric facility in Schenectady. It broadcasts entirely black and white programs, with revolutionary sound technology. 'The Daily Star- 'The largest news agency in the former New York area, formed from the ashes of the defunct New York Daily News. This agency produces all manner of Radio programs and news paper articles, and has been one of the most influential news agencies in America. 'The Gotham Globe- '''Operating out of the Wonder Tower, this tabloid news agency specifically reprints existing news stories in a short form easily digestible format. It's a direct competitor to the Daily Star, and is often derided for it's lack of ethics in how it reports the news and almost universally negative coverage of Myster-Men